Grandpa
Character Information "Oh hello grandcub. Yes I know you're wolf born and all, but everyone calls me Grandpa around here, I expect no less from you. Do I have a name? Of course I do and it's Grandpa to you. Why you think you should call me any different is a little conceitful of you,don't you think? Yes, that deject look says it all. Oh pfft, put away those puppy dog''' eyes, I'm not angry with you. I got little to be angry about these days and believe me, cubs this day and age, are always something to be joyful about. Even wolf cubs. Grandma didn't care about the species, as long as they were in harmony with the forest she nurtured. And she loved the cubs more than anything. She'd be happy to know you're here right now, with that curious look on your face, asking that one question that they all ask when they come here. Why this one tre''e out of all the others. Why is this one unmarked by the scent of the Garou? Well it's not that you are forbidden,''' it's a matter of respect. Something your kind promised me long before your grandparents were even born. This tree is special you see. This tree is Grandma's tree. And the wolves know better than to disrespect the great patron of this forest.' 'Who is Grandma you ask? Well I'm glad' you came to me with that question. I have told the story so many times to the others around here, but none tell it quite the same was as I do. Whatever they may think of me in their presence is neither here nor there, they cannot deny the presence of Grandma here and her effect on the forest they are a part of now, and one day you too shall be, responsible for.' 'Wait, what? Is she the patron of the' forest? The one who made it? Oh no, that could be conceit on my part, and Grandma would never take such an undertaking in the place of what Gaia has already made. She was merely the first warder of the forest, long before the cities of the white man littered the pure lands. Long before the 13 tribes were even reunited under one nation. You look at me with awed eyes? Am I really that old? I'm not quite as old as you think, but Grandma was way older than me before I met her... before...' '…. I fell in love with her.' 'Oh yes, sorry were was I before I' digressed. Ah yes I was telling you about Grandma, and this tree. Well sit back cub, and listen well. Few Galliards can ever do the story of Grandma any justice, I sure as heck cannot, even though I was Kojubat in my youth. Forgive me, you might call them Galliards too, the meaning is the same, if the duties not so dissimilar. I don't think I could ever sum up the words to do my love any justice, but I shall try again, none the less."'' History Grandpa is as old as the Caern itself. He remembers Trash Heap before she was Trash heap, the name of every tree standing and the spirits that reside in them, the ancestors of nearly every creature in the forest and a time when there were no cities. He remembers tales of the Croatan as if they were just just yesterday, the ravaging of the Native people and their respective tribes of the Uktena and Wendigo and mourns their losses with as much regret as any changing breed who has lost much to the corruption of the Wyrm, the geed of man and the arrogance of the wolf. The land is very much a part of him as he is apart of it, and he holds a curious suspicion of the new interlopers. The mystery of what happened to the old guardians vexes him and concerns him greatly. The loss of old friends and allies festers in his spirit with hidden antediluvian rage. It's not not he doesn't trust them, or doesn't like them. He is just scared of change. What do the New Wolves intend in the land he and his love before him tendered? Do they bring a strong force in the name of Gaia, or do they bring ambition and empty deeds to the land. Do they pose as an ally to the land and the spirits within it, or as an enemy? Only time will tell. For now, he aids, he watches and he converses with the spirits and tends to the land. As long as the wolves respect the balance he has long fought to maintain, then they can't be all bad right? After all, the War of Rage was long before his time wasn't it? During the Apocalypse Grandpa fought hard and healed many during chaos of the Apocalypse. The Wyrm hit the caern hard and many Garou and other Fera threw themselves into the fray. Recently, Commands the Flames, mocked Grandpa for the contribution the Gurahl made and Grandpa hit back with the high number of Shadow Lord casualties he had to treat and save during the battle. If truth be told, as much as it was a swipe back at the young werewolf, it was also a mark of respect as he never saw more dedicated tribe ready to fight and willing to die. He holds the Shadow Lords in high esteem and was on the forefront of the negotiations between the nation and the Concordance to strengthen ties between the Garou and the other Fera. Grandpa, tired of the Mounting casualties found himself in a determined rage as he recognized the markings of an old enemy on the wounds of the fallen. The unmistakable claw marks of "No Name", the Black Spiral Dancer Metis who commanded legions of Fomori and a most formidable pack who's Totem was the dragon itself. Upon seeing this, he flew into a massive rage, into crinos form and threw himself it battle, killing many of the enemy on his path to slay his old enemy. Focused he saw his old friend, a Shadow Lord Athro, Commands the Darkness, fall at the hands of the mutated monstrosity of No Name, and Grandpa found his spirit renewed as his Spirit Allies strengthened him with resolve to take down the beast. Blow and blow, blow and flesh torn the brutal fight that was fought on both physical and spiritual grounds. Both were master theurges and warriors, long lived and as experienced as the other, but eventually the victory was Grandpa's but at a terrible cost. His spirit weakened, his body crippled beyond even his repair, he fell to the ground as the enemy was pushed away, as spent as the fallen around him. He looked up to the sky and waited for the moment to be reunited with his long dead love, but instead a bright spirit surrounded him, filling him with a healing light and the soft soothing voice of Grandma filled his heart, reminding him that whilst the battle was won, there was still much healing to do. Disappointed but determined, Grandpa eventually was nursed back to health and continues his duty, knowing one day that his deeds will be rewarded in the loving arms of Grandma once again. Views on the Tribes Black Furies - "One cannot hold any tribe so protective of the young and innocent in low regard. In their dedication, they match our dedication with their ferocity." Bone Gnawers - "I never understood the Wolves need for hierarchy, but the Bone Gnawers accept their place in Garou society with higher honor than those who put them there." Children of Gaia - "Bless their hearts. They try harder than most to be like us, encourage them. But don't anger them, this tribe has more violent rage hidden in their peaceful hearts than any Get I have seen." Fianna - "Once considered one of the High Tribes. In Ireland the Garou were once venerated as heroes amongst the humans. I guess the Imperginmum fast changed that perspective." Get of Fenris - "I'd much rather get on the right side of an honest Get of Fenris, than the wrong side of a drunk Fianna any day. If you have one of these in your "pack" make sure you have a good Nuwisha to direct his anger to the right target." Glass Walkers - "Domesticated Weaver pups. Little left to say on the matter really. I find the Bone Gnawers way more palatable." Red Talons - "Remember what I said about the Glass Walkers? Well think Wyld and then question you're oppostion to cage. I hate human cages, but I can't think of a tribe that needs them the most. I've saved way too many human cubs from this tribe's teeth than I care to count." Shadow Lords - "Keep your friends closer and your enemies closer. They are more dedicated than their Sliver Fang 'betters' (scoffs), and I would never question their courage to do what's needed. Given a choice, I know who I would prioritize on the healing ladder." Silver Fangs - "There is more savage about the civilized than they care to admit." Silent Striders - "The Gurahl feel their loss more than most Fera. Welcome them, give them a place to rest. We are here to aid the injured after all." Stargazers - "I'd once called them noble. Then they abaondoned their own to fight for a lost cause. I have healed way too many Garou during the Apocalypse thanks to their betrayal. I don't trust them." Uktena - "Dear friends. We have shared way too many losses together. Way too many secrets though, but who am I to judge?" Wendigo - "I would do anything to bring the Wendigo back to their former glory, but being so enraptured with vengeance... well the less said about that the better. Shame the other tribes do not see how we Gurahl have kept our wolf brother tribe from falling into that abyss as the nation blindly pushes them into it." Croatean - "Off all the tribes, there is none that have died with more honor than the pure ones. I will always feel their loss." Black Spiral Dancers - *All that stands is a pile of dead bloody black furred Garou and a rage filled Crinos bear, with glowing red eyes* "This place has been cleansed" *he growls* Views on the other Fera Ajaba - "I haven't seen much of this breed, but there seem to be more and more of them in recent years. They suffered their own war of Rage at the hands of the Bastet. from the one I actually met, there seems to bevery little justification for it, but I never saw that stop Cat.... or a Wolf." Ananasi - "Keep ways from them. It's as simple as that. I can't tell you much else, but they seem to have their own agenda for Gaia that doesn't involve us. Let's keep it that way." Bastet - "They may not be wolves but they are sure as arrogant enough to have their own tribes. At least despite the War of Rage, the Bear and Wolf have some things in common. The Cat's though? They have just as many secrets as the Uktena, and much darker intent to them I fear." Corax - "The Bastet keep secrets, the Corax want them. Neither will get too close to the other, so it's worth getting to know one if you've been talking with a loose tongued cat. The favors they will give you in return are unmeasurable." Kitsune - "I have no idea what to make of this new breed. One kept talking about a business venture, means nothing to me, but she seemed pleasant enough." Mokole - "Our oldest friends, our closest allies. I do not even know half the pain they hold with the memories they bare. Some wounds cannot be healed." Nagah - "Who?" Nuwisha - "You might think you can out fool a Nuwisha, I can guarantee the jokes coming back on to you eventually. And it'll hurt, son, it'll hurt." Ratkin - "Oh I'm sure the Glass Walkers would like to think they have the Rats under control. But in the end, they drink the water the Rat's piss in." Rokea - "Never seen one, never want to. There is a reason the land divides us from the sea. I hope they stay there." Allies Rumors It is rumored the stars weeped when Grandma died, and they bore a new star from her spirit, who waits to be reunited with Grandpa on his passing. He and the Fera stepped in with Children of Gaia and built a truce between the Silver Fangs and the Uktena. He is a recognized full member of the Garou nation and the Concordat of Stars. Enjoy's a lot of 80's AOS music apparently. Category:Player Character